House of Cards Mafia
| image = File:House-of-cards.jpg | imagewidth = 250px | caption = | host = Glycereine | link = Game thread: BTSC threads | size = 13 Players (Medium) | startdate = 20.08.2010 | winningfaction = Goodies | roster =1) Framm18 2) Hirkala 3) Filly678 4) sparrowhawk 5) seahorse 6) Molly Mae 7) Slick 8) yuiop 9) Lionheart87 10) NickFleming 11) Marquessa 12) onetruth 13) LJayden (Riranor) | first = yuiop | last = 1) Framm18 2) Hirkala 3) Filly678 6) Molly Mae 7) Slick 11) Marquessa 12) onetruth | mvp = - | awards = - }} House of Cards Mafia was a game designed and hosted by Glycereine based on original design. It began on August 8th, 2010 and ended in a Goodie win in N3 (August 27th, 2010). Game Mechanics This was a classical Mafia with 4 Baddies, 8 Goodies and 1 Indy. Rules *Tie rules: First day tie - no lynch, any other tie - each person in the tie has a 50/50 chance of life or death *Blocks can prevent RID kills while saves cannot. Role Description Goodies: Must defeat the Jacks *'King of Diamonds' - Cannot be lynched (can block 1 vote per court) *'Queen of Hearts' - Healer (can save 1 person per night) *'Ace of Spades' - The King's main man - Kills for the goodies *'10 of Clubs' - Swift use of a cudgel - can block 1 card per night *'7 of Diamonds' - Lucky number 7 - Can RID and is told if their guess was right or wrong *'7 of Spades' - Can Spy but the results get messaged to the Ace of Spades not the 7. If the 7 of Spades Spies the ace, the results are reported to both the 7 and the Ace of Spades. (meaning the Ace knows the 7 spied him and the 7 learns who the ace is) *'3 of Hearts' - Can alter 1 vote per court *'2 of Diamonds' - Can RID Kill on Prime Nights (1,2,3,5,7). Can add to the night post on the other nights. Baddies: Must defeat the goodies (group kill and BTSC) *'Jack of Clubs' - Blocks 1 card each night. *'Jack of Spades' - Can Spy 1 card per night *'Jack of Diamonds' - can RID and is told if their guess is right or wrong *'Jack of Hearts' - Healer (can save 1 person per night) Independent: Must outlive Ace and Jack of Spades and King and Jack of Diamonds *'Joker' - Has the dice rolled and his actions are decided: 1. Kill, 2. Spy, 3. Block, 4. Double Vote Count, 5. Self Save, 6. Choice of the above. Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction Goodies *'Framm' - Queen of Hearts *'Hirkala' - 3 of Hearts *'Filly' - 7 of Spades *'Molly Mae' - King of Diamonds *'yuiop' - 7 of Diamonds *'Lionheart' - 2 of Diamonds *'Marquessa' - Ace of Spades *'onetruth' - 10 of Clubs MVP: - Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster #Framm - Queen of Hearts #Hirkala - 3 of Hearts #Filly - 7 of Spades #sparrowhawk - Jack of Clubs - Lynched D2 #seahorse - Jack of Hearts - Killed N2 by Indy #Molly Mae - King of Diamonds #Slick - Joker #yuiop - 7 of Diamonds - Killed N1 by Baddies #Lionheart - 2 of Diamonds - Killed N2 by Baddies #NickFleming - Jack of Spades - Suicide in N3 #Marquessa - Ace of Spades #onetruth - 10 of Clubs #Riranor/LJayden - Jack of Diamonds - Killed N2 by Ace of Spades Actions __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Games Category:Era 5